The Program's goals and objectives are given below. I: The enhancement of research capabilities by a multidisciplinary heart, lung, and blood group and a neurohumoral control systems regulating secretary processes groups. The objectives are to: describe cellular mechanisms by which hormones, neurotransmitters and paracrines act and interact in the control of chief cell pepsinogen secretion and mucin secretion by gastric and calomic mucus secreting cells. - define the mechanism(s) by which stress inhibits basal testosterone secretion and induces testicular hyposensitivity to gonadotropin in male rats. - utilize a multidisciplinary approach to investigate molecular, cellular and developmental aspects of heart, lung, and blood vessel diseases. - provide the needed human, fiscal, and material resources needed to accomplish the above objectives. II. Develop research personnel into experts in their respective disciplines. The objectives are to: - encourage personnel to publish research results. - encourage research personnel to present research results at leading biomedical and medical conventions and meetings. - provide MSM researchers with opportunities to interact with nationally and internationally acclaimed researchers. III. Attract funds for the support of competitive research. The objectives are to: - provide researchers with information relative to sources of funds for research purposes. - assist investigators with the development and packaging of quality proposals which seek external funds. The implementation and successful achievement of the overall program goals and objectives via execution of five research subprojects will result in the realization of the MBRS Thematic Project Grant Program's goals. Those goals are to increase the number of minority biomedical research scientists who can successfully compete for independent research capability in specific research areas; and attract competitive biomedical scientists to an improved research environment.